


Podfic: 'See Where You Belong' by Riona

by peasina



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Dreamsharing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Elder Price and Elder McKinley first meet in their dreams of Hell.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'See Where You Belong' by Riona

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See Where You Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055307) by [Riona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/pseuds/Riona). 



> Thanks to Riona for letting me record this awesome fic!
> 
> I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading.
> 
> This is a fill for [podfic_bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2020\. The squares I've filled are: Boy Slash, and Lower Pitch Effect :-)

  


Stream or download from archive.org, [here](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/33/items/see-where-you-belong/See%20Where%20You%20Belong.mp3). You can also listen and download from Soundcloud, [here](https://soundcloud.com/peasina/see-where-you-belong).


End file.
